Next Generation Wrestling
Establisted on the 12th February 2005, Next Generation Wrestling has quickly skyrocketted from being widely percieved as the 'developmental federation' to being an impressively strong entity of it's own. The federation was a creation of fedding legend Patrick 'Xtreme Lee Gorgeous' Lee, who first ran the company with assistance from Hawk and Vile. NGW closed it's doors for good in January of 2007 following the pay per view The Air-Conditioned Nightmare. NGW shows Weekly Shows *Battleground, live every Tuesday Night *Pandemonium, live every Friday Night Pay Per View Events *January - Suspended Animation *February - None of Them Knew They Were Robots *March - Apocalypse Now *April - Last Sunrise *May - Breaking Point *June - Vindicated *August - Day of Destiny *September - Betrayal *October - Rise of the Anarchist *December - Wild Card NGW Title Belts NGW World Heavyweight Championship * Alternativ defeated Apocalypse (1) at Maximum Frequency - February 12, 2005 * Xanatos defeated Alternativ at Uprising - May 1, 2005 * Explosivo defeated Xanatos at Uprising - June 6, 2005 * SaNe defeated Explosivo at Battleground - November 15, 2005 * Josh Harmony defeated SaNe (2) at Last Sunrise - April 30, 2005 * Scott Morgan defeated Josh Harmony at Battleground - June 20, 2006 TITLE VACANT (3) - November 10, 2006 * Insane Shane defeated David Fagan (4) at Pandemonium - November 24, 2006 Notes: (1). After Alternativ won the NAWA World Championship from Apocalypse, he was recognized as the first NGW World Champion. (2). This was an impromptu match following SaNe retaining the belt against Insane Shane. (3). The NGW World Heavyweight Title is declared vacant when Scott Morgan leaves NGW for IUW and takes the title with him. (4). Insane Shane won a Fatal Four Way match against SaNe, Steezzy, and pinned David Fagan to win the vacant NGW World Heavyweight Title. NGW North American Championship *Cecil Charisma defeated Chris Nichol (1) at Maximum Frequency - February 12, 2005 *Zero defeated Cecil Charisma (2) at Zero Gravity - April 24, 2005 *SaNe defeated Zero (3) at Uprising - June 6, 2005 *Scott Morgan defeated SaNe (4) at Pandemonium - September 3, 2005 *Adelaide defeated Scott Morgan at Apocalypse Now - March 26, 2006 *Dave Wylde defeated Adelaide (5) at Last Sunrise - April 3, 2006 TITLE VACANT (6) *"Xtreme" Lee Gorgeous defeated Jason Houston (7) at Battleground - September 5, 2006 TITLE VACANT (8) Notes: (1) Cecil Charisma defeated Chris Nichol in a tournament final to become the first North American Champion. (2). This was a Tag Team match also involving Brandon Parker and Crippling Fear, where singles titles could change hands. (3). This was a Triple Threat match also involving Sean Knight. (4). At Rise of The Anarchists, Scott Morgan faced SaNe and Explosivo in a triple threat match. Scott Morgan was told that he would win the title of the champion he beats should he win the match. The match itself ended with Scott Morgan pinning SaNe while SaNe pinned Explosivo and, on the first show after the PPV, NGW owner Xtreme Walt Armstrong came out to address the situation. He said that the rules were the rules and because Scott Morgan pinned SaNe, he was the new North American Champion. (5). This match was altered during the Pay Per View, with Dave Wylde and R.J. Armstrong swapping places on the card. (6) The title is declared vacant as Dave Wylde quits NGW and defects to IUW. (7). "Xtreme" Lee Gorgeous had beaten Wylde a couple of weeks earlier in a non-title match. Even though Destined Days at Day of Destiny II determined a number-one contender, XLG would cash in his right to a title match after Wylde left the company. (8). The NGW North American Title is declared vacant when "Xtreme" Lee Gorgeous leaves the company. The North American Title was then retired, but has now been brought back and a new champion will be crowned at Wild Card during a Fatal Four Way match. NGW Pure Adrenaline Championship *Dante Arrik defeated Jonny Classic (1) at Suspended Animation - December 18, 2005 *Chris Nichol defeated Dante Arrik at Betrayal - September 24, 2006 *Jay Hill defeated Chris Nichol at Pandemonium - October 6, 2006 Notes: (1) Dante Arrik defeated Jonny Classic and Shane Simpson in a Triple Threat match during the finals of a tournament to crown the first Pure Adrenaline Champion. NGW World Tag Team Championship *Sean Avery & Matt Phoenix defeated Apocalypse & Sean Knight (1) at Apocalypse Now - March 6, 2005 *X-Tinc defeated Crae-Z (2) at Uprising - May 1, 2005 *X-Tinc & David Fagan (3) at Unlimited - May 22, 2005 *Wiz & Steezzy - The Riot defeated X-Tinc & David Fagan at Betrayal - August 30, 2005 *Ian Easton & Steezzy - Canadian Corruption defeated Wiz (4) at Battleground - September 20, 2005 *Dave Wylde & Shamus O'Toole - The Saints defeated Ian Easton & Steezzy (5) at Pandemonium - January 6, 2006 TITLES VACANT (6) - Battleground - May 23, 2006 *Jay Hill & Classick - Greatness Defined defeated Tim Williams & Bobby Steels and Weisse Phoenix & Rex Randy (7) at Day of Destiny II - August 27, 2006 *Jay Quinlan & Shane Smith - The X-Generation (8) defeated Alchemist & Classick at Betrayal - September 24, 2006 TITLES VACANT (9) - November 18, 2006 Notes: (1). Sean Avery & Matt Pheonix defeated Apocalypse & Sean Knight during the finals of a tournament to crown the first World Tag Team Champions. (2). The World Tag Team Titles were vacated on April 20, 2005 after Matt Phoenix was fired from the NGW, his tag team partner, Sean Avery, also ended up leaving. X-Tinc and Crae-Z faced off against each other in a singles match for the World Tag Team Titles. X-Tinc won the match and was given the opprotunity to pick his own partner. (3). To decide his partner, X-Tinc decided to offer anyone the chance to face him and if they could beat him, they would become his partner. David Fagan was the third person to challenge X-Tinc and the first to successfully beat him, becoming one-half of the World Tag Team Champions in the process. (4). Ian Easton defeated Wiz in a 'Loser Leaves Town' match and was presented with Wiz's Tag Team Title after the match, reforming the team 'Canadian Corruption' with Steezzy. (5). This was a Six-Man Tag Team match, which saw Travis Alloy on Canadian Corruption's team and Irish Pheonix on The Saint's team. (6). The World Tag Team Titles were vacated after Shamus O'Toole quits the NGW. (7). This was the final of the Statler & Waldorf Invitational to win the vacant World Tag Team Titles. (8). Originally, Bobby Steeles & Tim Williams was to face off against Greatness Defined. However, Walt Armstrong put Jay Quinlan & Shane Smith against Greatness Defined instead. In addition, the championships were defended under "Freebird rules", as Alchemist subsituted for Jay Hill. (9). All titles are declared vacant after NGW goes under new ownership. New champions will be crowned on the November 24 edition of Pandemonium. Retired Titles Deathcore Championship *Deadman defeated Nuclear (1) at Apocalypse Now - March 6, 2005 *Brandon Parker defeated Deadman (2) at All Out Access - March 31, 2005 *Crippling Fear defeated Brandon Parker (3) at Zero Gravity - April 24, 2005 *Shredder defeated Crippling Fear at Uprising - May 1, 2005 *Caswell Bluffington defeated Shredder at Betrayal - August 30, 2005 *Tank defeated Caswell Bluffington at Wild Card - December 4, 2005 *Bibby Ney (4) defeated Tank at Apocalypse Now - March 26, 2006 Notes: (1). This was a Fatal Four Way match to become the first Deathcore Champion, also involving Suicidal and Jesse Dye. (2). This was a Triple Threat match, also involving Platinum Dragon. (3). This was a Tag Team match also involving Zero and Cecil Charisma, where singles titles could change hands. (4). This was a Fatal Four Way Elimination Tables match, also involving Dax and Bibby Ney. Pure Wrestling Championship *Zero defeated Ian Easton (1) at Maximum Frequency - February 12, 2005 *Explosivo defeated Zero at Apocalypse Now - March 6, 2005 *Jonny Classic defeated Ian Easton (2) at Battleground - August 24, 2005 TITLE MERGED (3) - Suspended Animation - December 18, 2005 Notes: (1). This was a tournament final to become the first Pure Wrestling Champion. (2). This was a Triple Threat match, also involving the then Pure Wrestling Champion, Explosivo. (3). The Pure Wrestling Title is merged with the Aeroweight Title. Aeroweight Championship *Nick D defeated Insane Shane (1) at Shockwave - February 24, 2005 *Insane Shane defeated Nick D at Unlimited - June 10, 2005 *Shane Simpson defeated Insane Shane at Vindicated - July 31, 2005 TITLE MERGED (3) - Suspended Animation - December 18, 2005 Notes: (1). This was a tournament final featuring 4 CWF wrestlers and 4 NGW wrestlers at an interpromotional event. (2). During Nick D.'s title reign, he became an NGW exclusive wrestler. It was during this time that the TWD Universal X Title was renamed to the NGW Aeroweight title, and was defended exclusively in NGW. (3). The Aeroweight Title is merged with the Pure Wrestling Title. Roster Final Roster Faces *Anarchy *Bobby Steels *Insane Shane Current World Heavyweight Champion *Marcus Richards *Probot *Shredder Neutral *Bibby Ney *Dante Arrik Heels *David Fagan *Jay Hill Current Pure Adrenaline Champion *Ryan Ramone *Scott Groves *Snake *Steezzy Category:Feds